Chatzy Wiki
Welcome to the Chatzy Wiki What is Chatzy? Chatzy is a loose collection of themed rooms that people use. The most popular are centered around degenerate subcultures such as Furries and Weebs. Chatzy is also well known for its abundance of support rooms. Urban Dictionary describes Chatzy as "A chat that is a lot of fun until that bitch holly logs in." History Period One: The Dark Ages (2002-2007) The so called “Dark Ages” period is the longest continual period in chatzys history. An aptly named period, we know next to nothing about it. We can say for definite that on the 22nd on November 2002 Chatzy.com (the product of a European tech company) was online. Whether this is the origin date of chatzy or not we simply don’t know. However we know with certainty that the site was launched no earlier than 2001. For the next five years following its creation almost nothing is know about the site. Its userbase remains incredibly low and it isn’t referenced anywhere else on the internet except for a french article alleging individuals were using a Chatzy room as a platform to mock the death of a young girl. At this point chatzy was originaly free with premium features not being introduced until 2004, rooms could hold a maximum of 10 users (a glitch was later discovered by chatzys warframe community in which more users could join however anything over 60 users would cause the room to crash) and almost all rooms were password protected. At this point in its history Chatzy was simply unknown. Period Two: The Professional Boom (2007-2009) In mid 2007 Chatzy began to experience unprecedented growth, by June 2008 chatzys user base hit a peak it wouldn’t achieve again until late 2012. Who was joining? Professionals. Teachers. Business owners. Tech workers. Genuine non LARPy people. Thats right, there was a time when chatzy.com was regarded as a professional website. People went there to learn, discuss, debate and review. This was also the first time chatzy began to make an impact on other sites. 2008 saw the first videos, tweets, and reviews regarding chatzy on the web. Almost all of which were of a professional manner 2008 was the golden year of the golden age of professional chatzy, but all that we about to change. The Beliebers were coming. The first sub-cult of Chatzy was the beliebers. They began infesting the site in 2009 are still there to this day. The rise of the beliebers was perfectly balanced with the fall of the professionals. The middle aged core based of Chatzy simply wasn’t prepared for an onslaught of this kind. They deserted in droves. Chatzys hard earned reputation disintegrated in a matter of months. By 2010 Rome had fallen. Period Three: The Great Decay (2009-2011) The professionals were gone. Chatzys user base began to decline reaching its lowest ebb in mid 2010. Very few new communities joined the site. A few rooms were dedicated to Twilight, a few to Ariana Grande but the colossus of the belieber rooms still reigned supreme. This period saw the first Suicide chat rooms. Strangely this was one of the most popular times for Chatzy related YouTube videos, although their quality was as terrible as their content. Period 4: Renaissance (2011-2015) In late 2011 something unexpected started to happen. The user-base began to increase, fast. Suddenly Chatzy wasn’t just a place for lonely people, it was cool. The belieber hegemony was over, Diverse communities began to flourish, Anime, Furry, Hamilton, Naruto almost all the major chatzy communities were established during the Chatzy renaissance. The official Chatzy Twitter account was launched and numbers peaked at their highest ever point in October of 2014. Chatzy was still almost entirely an English speaking site, mostly made up of British, American and Irish users. This was the first time real cohesion began between rooms. Individuals began to own multiple rooms and people regularly attended them as opposed to scheduling a specific time for everyone to join which had been the old method. Rooms were full for 24 hours a day. Something almost unheard of. By late 2015 however the tides began to turn against the site. Technology had advanced but chatzy had stayed virtually the same since its creation. Sites such as discord were poaching its user base, the golden age was over. Period 5: Glorious Decline (2015-?) The current age. A period defined by a slow march into oblivion. At present (2019) the user base has been consistently decreasing for 4 years. Whole communities have disappeared. The beliebers, the oldest subculture of the site formally numbering in the hundreds or thousands have all but vanished. Only two distinct groups have seen growth in this period. Furries and weebs. During the reniassance period these two groups were relatively evenly sized when compared to other groups such as the Naruto community. By 2015 however the Furries were seeing a boom, with the weebs not far behind. At present the furry rooms are the only truly thriving rooms left on the site. Some pushing upwards of 300 users at any given time. Hundreds more than the present average. Furries are often completely cut off from the larger chatzy community focusing almost exclusively on their own issues. I predict that if chatzy survives to see another period it will be nearly entirely populated by Furries. The weebs too are expericncing a golden age however not to the same extent as the furries. Weeb rooms are numerous but declining not highly populated. The decline in Chatzys userbase is not a completely negative thing however. Some positive aspects have come from this current period. For example Chatzy Lore has become more refined with YouTube videos such as Gareth and Oscarchu’s “Tales from Chatzy” series. As well as a plethera of WattPad material. Rooms have become far more hostile with each other, it is not uncommon to see rooms go to “war” with each other, occasionally ending with the losing room being wiped from the web. The Future: It is my belief that Chatzy is essentially doomed, and theres very little it can do about it. All it can do, in fact is attempt to modernise, but in doing so risk losing the qualities that make it so special. Or it can wait around hoping to catch the same nostalgia wave Old School Runsecape is currently experiencing. Although i doubt either of those things will happen. I believe that Chatzy will make no attempt to modernise and simply decline into nothingness. Furries will likely come to populate almost every room until they begin to taper off onto other sites. A small core of fewer than a dozen of the largest rooms (likely all furry) will hang on but they won’t last forever. My prediction? 5 years. Enjoy them while you can. Category:Characters